


“Shirabu, it’s 4 am"

by KitKatsandRainbows



Series: It's Okay Not to be Okay: STZ Coping Mechanism Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned Kai Akakusa, Mentioned Semi Eita, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mentioned Yusho Sagae, Non Cannon Compliant, Semi Eita is So Done, Shirabu's Parents are Mentioned, Shiratorizawa, Sick Goshiki Tsutomu, Stress Baking, Stressed Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, mentioned oohira reon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows
Summary: Goshiki rolled his eyes at the messages as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Wait-. He quickly looks back at the group chat, to make sure he wasn’t misreading the timestamp. Yes, that was 3:50 am. It was common for Tendou to still be up, for better or for worse, but why was Shirabu up? He’s brought back to the scent of macaroons he smelt before. Alarm bells ring in his head. /Oh/ Shirabu is doing it again.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: It's Okay Not to be Okay: STZ Coping Mechanism Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	“Shirabu, it’s 4 am"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wow, another story in the same hour!- I have no life! Anyways, here's part two of the STZ Coping Mechanisms series. It's still Shirabu and Stress Baking , but Shira Goshki exists this time! Also for context, this story takes place a year after the cannon HQ events for STZ. So Shirabu is now in his 3rd year and Goshiki is the second year ace!

It was three minutes to four when the smell of macaroons reached Goshiki’s nose. Perhaps his nose was sensitive , he’s had a cold for the past few days. He reached blindly for his phone, pulling it off the charger to check the time. He groaned as the light hit his eyes. 3:57 am, it read. He swiped past a few notifications, mostly just texts from Tendou-san, who constantly sent memes to the STZ group chat at ungodly hours of the night. 

**Winner's P.O.V 🤪: STZ VBC gc**

**11:00 pm**

**Miracleboy #2:** Goodnight . It’s now lights out for you students at STZ, get some rest. I heard you have a practice game tomorrow. You will all do great.

 **Ace!:** Thank you! Goodnight Ushijima-senpai!

 **Thebetterbowlcut:** Night. 

**Yusho Sagae:** Goodnight Ushijima-san

 **Kai Akakusa:** Thank you and goodnight! Ushijima-san!

 **Miracleboy #2:** And feel better Goshiki. Have some tea in the morning and sit out from playing if you have a fever or don’t feel well enough.

 **Ace!:** I will!

**1:57 am**

**Miracleboy #1** has sent an image

 **Miracleboy #1** has sent a gif

 **SemiSemi:** Satori… **STFU**

**Reon-san:** Yes, the others need to sleep. 

**Miracleboy #1:** We’re graduates, tf we need to sleep for?

 **Reon-san:** I’m talking about the 2nd and 3rd years in the chat. 

**SemiSemi:** Screw **_them_ ** ! 

**SemiSemi:** **_I_ ** need sleep!

**3:50 am**

**Miracleboy #1** has sent an image

 **Thebetterbowlcut** _ **:**_ Shut it

Goshiki rolled his eyes at the messages as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Wait-. He quickly looks back at the group chat, to make sure he wasn’t misreading the timestamp. Yes, that was 3:50 am. It was common for Tendou to still be up, for better or for worse, but why was Shirabu up? He’s brought back to the scent of macaroons he smelt before. Alarm bells ring in his head. Oh. Shirabu is doing it again. 

The second year ace quickly gets up, regretting the decision as lightheadedness settled in briefly. 

“Okay.” a pause, “I’m good”. He slips on his night slippers and ventures out into the kitchen. As he feared, the new third year setter was baking away in the kitchen. Fresh macaroons resting on a dish on the counter. Accompanied by a sponge cake nearby, one of which Shirabu was decorating, precise and delicate swirls of vanilla frosting were placed onto the side of the cake from the piping bag in Shirabu’s hands. 

Goshiki knows something is wrong. But he knows better than to ruin the decorating. So he waits for the other. He has a feeling Shirabu knows he’s there, but doesn’t move to acknowledge his presence. It takes a moment for Shirabu to be satisfied with the decoration, he sets down the piping bag. “What” The setter sighs out.

“Shirabu, it’s 4 am,” Goshiki says, holding up his phone to prove his point. And surely the ‘4:05 am’ is projected onto the screen. “And lights out was at 11:00” He reminds.

“So what?”

“You’re baking”

“No shit”He mumbled.

“At _4 am_.” The ace persisted, “When you have a test in the morning and a practice match afterschool.”

“So?” Shirabu raises an almost challenging brow at the younger. 

The ace wasn’t one to back down on something important, whether it be on or off court. Goshiki tackled the setter, drawing a profanity out of the setter as he rested his legs on either side of Shirabu, staring down into the hazel eyes of the other. “What’s wrong” the ace demands.

Shirabu scowls and holds his glare for a minute. The minute is filled with a thick silence, none intent on backing down. Shirabu finally sighs. “Fine” he mumbles. 

“My parents..”The setter starts, his gaze drifts away from the ace to the wall behind him. 

“Oh they always seemed so nice”

Shirabu scoffs, “Yeah, they always look nice or whatever… They like you” _Who doesn’t? You’re perfect for them, I bet they’d rather have you as a son_ , is what Shirabu means to say, but keeps those bitter thoughts to himself. It’s not Goshiki’s fault.

“Oh..”Goshiki frowns, “I’m sorry”

“No, it’s fine”

“So what about them?”Goshiki questioned. 

Shirabu isn’t used to people caring to dive deeper into what’s bugging him. Most people would have just called it a night, called the conversation awkward and dismissed it. But if there’s one thing Shirabu should have learned is that his Shiratorizawa friends are family. The better version. 

“They’re- kinda perfectionists or whatever”Shirabu starts. At this point, Goshiki moves off the setter and opts to lean against the counter. Shirabu sits up , moving to sit nearby. “It’s for the best or whatnot. But it’s not really, _appreicated_ when I fuck up. “

Goshiki hums , his expressions forming a frown as he listens. That sounds toxic, he notes, and he’s all of a sudden really glad that Shirabu is living in the dorms. 

“I got an A- on my test last week. I think I missed like 3 questions, english words are weird. “Shirabu says, his head finding a place in his hands, pulling his knees close to his chest with a sigh. “They want me to visit” he finishes. There’s a beat of silence, “I was on a straight A streak- I just”Shirabu groans, his hands moving to grip at his hair in frustration. 

Goshiki quickly takes the setter’s hands into his own. “Hey no!”He says, tone softer as he gently rubs circles over the other’s palms. “You’re incredibly smart Kenjiro”He assures, “You tested into Shiratorizawa, which means you’re already smart! An A- doesn’t make you any less smart”

“But-”

“It only means there are concepts you could work more to understand. Or that you just made a mistake, that’s very human!”Goshiki says before the setter can get another word in, ‘You aren’t a robot! You aren’t supposed to know everything!”

“My parents don’t think so”Shirabu mumbles bitterly.

“They’re wrong then.”Goshiki says, “You’re amazing, I promise! You work so hard and do your best in everything”He says honestly. Shirabu has to look away from the stars in the ace’s eyes as he spewed compliments for a minute straight.

“Let me come with you”Goshiki then says and Shirabu is sure he almost gave himself whiplash. 

“What?”He questions, unsure if he heard correctly.

“Let me come with you”Goshiki repeats, “I can be emotional support, and we can do this together. “He explains, “And I don’t want you to be alone. If meeting with your parents is enough to prompt you to stress bake at 3 am, then it’s something you don’t want to do.”

Shirabu should worry about how readable he is, or perhaps how perceptive Goshiki is. “You’re right,”he admits. 

“You can come,”Shirabu then says, he adds a small, “ thank you” afterwards.

Goshiki offers a smile, “Of course, I don’t like seeing you in pain”The second year says and it sends a pang into Shirabu’s chest. He turns away, moving to stand up before the heat can rise to his cheeks. “Want a macaroon?”The setter offers.

‘Yes please!”Goshiki beams as he gets up to take a strawberry macaroon, his taste buds savor the treat. It's silent in the kitchen for a moment, the two volleyball players quietly eating away at the treats. They’re only teenagers, they can only resist temptation for so long. 

The peaceful silence it disturbed by a small kitten-like sneeze from the norinette. Shirabu is reminded that yes, the ace is sick. 

“Okay, it’s time to get your ass back to bed,”Shirabu says, putting a hand on the younger’s forehead. “You’re a bit warm too. You need rest”

A pout from Goshiki works on most of Shiratorizawa, but not Shirbau. He shall not bow down to the will of the cute ace. Nope, 

“Okay fine”The first year sighs and washes his hands, a yawn escaping his lips. “G’night Kenjiro”He says as he walks back off to his room. He checks his messages once more. 

There’s a soft knock at his door moments later, Goshiki has just settled back in bed. “Come in” he asks as he pulls his blankets over his shoulders.

“Hey”Shirabu greets as he walks in, setting a water bottle on the nightstand before sitting at the edge of Goshiki’s bed. He places an ice pack on the ace’s head, a whine leaves the younger’s lips and his eyes open to glare at the setter.

“I know it's cold, but you have a fever, so you need to cool down.”Shirabu scoffs. It’s funny how he can pretend to be standoffish , even as he’s caring for someone. 

The setter brushes a few of Goshiki’s bangs from his face , pressing a soft kiss to the now exposed skin. 

“Thanks for checking on me Tsutomu.”Shirabu says, his expression softening as he looked fondly at his boyfriend.

“Anytime.”Was the simple response, accompanied by a soft, genuine smile as tired eyes flutter shut. 

“I’ll talk to you later, get some rest yeah?”The setter says as he moves to get up. He receives a hum in turn. Shirabu writes ‘drink tea and check your temperature before class’ on a Post-It , leaving it on the ace’s desk. He turns the ace’s phone on Do Not Disturb before walking out the room. 

**4:10 am**

**Miracleboy** #1: Shirabu?!? Have you joined the late night eagle shenanigans! :0 

**4:42 am**

**Thebetterbowlcut** : _Hell_ no

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos and Comments! 
> 
> Also you can totally leave more hcs for STZ members if you want!


End file.
